fairy tale: sleeping beauty story
by Suma Saga
Summary: well... finally i can Post this! LOL XD  just a little cracked fairy tale... now about sleeping beauty :D ReijiHyouma fic :3  please dont blame me for everything


I dont own MFB and the character or the basic idea or sleeping beauty story

warning: Yaoi, typos, very very very bad grammar, and i ever upload this on my Facebook account =="

please enjoy ~ *if you dont mind*

.

.

.

-Sleeping Beauty MFB Ver.-

Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom. The kingdom ruled by a king named Ryuuga. Lord Ryuuga was a great one. He unites so many territories with his power and at one of his mission he found a princess named Tsubasa and married with him. *LOL!*

So… it was a year after Ryuuga married with Tsubasa and now they have a daughter. Ryuuga held a big party to celebrate his new-given-daughter…

Hyoma: why, I don't want to be Ryuuga's child!

Rune: No protest!

Hyoma: *pout like Yuu*

Well, cause Ryuuga were now a king, he would possibly invite everyone in the range of his territories. No. Cause he can't refuse queen Tsubasa's request, so he held the party and invite everyone.

"-sigh- so, it's my beloved daughter's party. Please enjoy it and help yourself with everything here." Ryuuga opened the party.

Besides they invited 'normal' people, they also invited 'abnormal' people. Tree fairies that looked like weirdos.

"oh, Lord Ryuuga, we want to give something to your daughter." A fairy with spiky, flame-red hair said. "but once, we need to know your daughter's name."

Ryuuga sighed in defeat. "You should ask my queen."

"well, his… I mean her name is Hyoma!" Tsubasa said happily.

". W-well, ok then…"

"Get back. I'll give my present first! I'll give your damned daughter a smart brain so she didn't grow like you two." Said the weed-head fairy.

"You—" and Ryuuga almost crushed him.

"wait! I'll give… umm… oh! I'll give your daughter cute face so it can match with his intelligent!" said the spiky, flame haired fairy.

"so… I'll give your daughter…"

And before the third fairy could say a word, a smoke screen appear on the stage and a figure with blood-red haired snaky man appear.

"hello~ I heard you two have a party… why don't you invite me~?" the man said in such a sadistic tune.

"heh. Why I should invite a bastard like you?" said Ryuuga sarcastically.

"Ryuuga! Stop being impolite! We're so sorry we didn't invite you… I… I thought you hate party…" answered the queen.

"he~ I do hate party… but I do hate not being invited too. So~ wanna know what I'll give to your daughter, your majesty?"

"I'll kill you if you did something bad to my daughter!" Ryuuga intimidated the witch.

"oww… ok then… I'll give your daughter a looonggg sleep. At his 17th birthday, he'll puncture with a needle and he will sleep FOREVER! Hahaha~" and with that word, the witch was disappeared.

"oh, Ryuuga. What should we do?" asked the queen. He was cried, thinking about his daughter that would never reach age 20.

"I'll find that bastard and kill him! Just wait!" Ryuuga replied, hugging Tsubasa.

"well, I hate to ruined your moment. And actually, I hate you two together, but I'll hate myself if I can't do anything for Tsubasa." The third fairy, the shortest one with blonde hair and cutest face said. "ok, I'll give your daughter… umm… ah, can't undo his spell, but I do can change it. He will not die. He just sleep till… uhh…" the fairy thinking, counting his fingers. "About 100 years, is that okay?"

"why 100 years? That's too long!" Ryuga complained.

"that's better rather than your daughter died! I can't think another number!" the fairy pouted.

"That's okay Yuu. Thank you. Now, do you know who's that witch name?" Tsubasa asked.

"heh. That's why I love you tsubasa!" said the fairy with cute smile. "yes I do. His name is Mizuchi Reiji. He's a psycho!" Yuu informed while eating some candy.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

well... thanks?

Kyouya: you should said it in right manner! *force to bow*

okay, if im not too lazy, i will update it ==" *but my laziness is more than 50%*

if you dont mind, please leave me a review~ :3


End file.
